


illa quae ab inferno

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: During Part Three, F/F, Ficlet, Missing Scene, Sabrina Has That Monster Fucker Energy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “At… dinner you offered to show us your,” Sabrina licked her lips, “Green face.”
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	illa quae ab inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+B).



> Prompt: Sabrina sees Lilith's skull face for the first time.

“I want to see it,” Sabrina said, clear and calm. She’d followed Lilith, leaving her friends behind, to the anteroom just off the throne room. The queen of hell glanced at her through the dark tinted mirror. 

“See what?” Lilith arched an eyebrow.

“At… dinner you offered to show us your,” Sabrina licked her lips, “Green face.” 

“Ah,” Lilith glanced down before turning to face the half witch, “Well I’m not sure that’s the best idea, I wouldn’t want to fuel what I’m sure are already vivid nightmares.” 

“I’m not afraid,” said Sabrina, “-of you. I’m not afraid of you.” 

Sauntering closer, Lilith flicked Sabrina’s chin with her fingertip, “Plucky to the last.” 

“Mean it,” Sabrina insisted softly. 

“If it pleases the little queen,” said Lilith.

With a deep breath, the face that Mary Wardwell also wore shifted, becoming green and gaunt. Her eyes, usually intensely blue, transformed into small skulls nestled in each eye socket. 

Sabrina’s breath caught in her throat, and she reached forward, unabashed, fingertips brushing Lilith’s green cheek. Lilith held perfectly still, aside from the rise and fall of her chest. 

“I’ve seen anyone more  _ exquisite _ ,” Sabrina murmured, her hellish powers overtaking her in her awe, causing her eyes to go pure white. 

She leaned forward, kissing Lilith’s cheek. She pulled away, glancing down, and when she looked back up her own white eyes had cleared and Lilith looked again like her beloved teacher again. 

Lilith regarded her for a long moment, as if seeing Sabrina clearly for the first time. 


End file.
